Prehistoric creatures
The Prehistoric Animals are the main focus of Jurassic World Evolution. Having lived for hundreds of millions of years during the Mesozoic Era after both vertebrate and invertebrate species, dinosaurs are an incredibly diverse group, ranging from modern birds, to the fearsome Tyrannosaurus, to massive sauropods such as Brachiosaurus, Mamenchisaurus and Dreadnoughtus. New dinosaur and Mammals species have been added to the game with every DLC and also with Updates 1.3 (Fallen Kingdom) and 1.9. Cloning The process of creating a dinosaur and others animals begins by sending out dig teams through the Expedition Center to dig sites across the world to recover dinosaur fossils. Recovered fossils are taken to the Fossil Center where players are given the option of extracting DNA or selling the fossils. Once 50% of a dinosaur's DNA has been extracted, it can be incubated and released into the park via the Hammond Creation Lab. Prior to the start of incubation, it is possible to modify a dinosaur's cosmetic and trait genes. Dinosaur Requirements Dinosaurs have a variety of species specific needs which must be satisfied in order to ensure their health and comfort are maintained. In addition to basic food and water needs, different types of dinosaurs can variate greatly in terms of preferred habitat, enclosure size and whether they tolerate other dinosaurs co-existing alongside them. For example, an Ankylosaurus will only tolerate a social group of 4 of its own species and 8 total dinosaurs in its population group before it will become agitated. Ankylosaurus is also only capable of living alongside other herbivores without engaging in either a death duel or territorial fight that is otherwise inevitable if one is enclosed with carnivores. These specific requirements associated with Ankylosaurus differentiate it from the requirements of a dinosaur such as Tyrannosaurus which can only tolerate a social group containing itself but otherwise can live alongside 15 total members of different species that it will interact with in different ways depending on their type. Dinosaur Behavior Dinosaur Behavior is the way in which dinosaurs act and interact by themselves, towards other dinosaurs, and towards the environment, with each type of dinosaur having a series of potential actions that define its behavior. Specific and General behavior statuses are shown through an indicator located at the top of their status bar and are often directly correlated with dinosaur requirements. Alphas and Social Groups were added with Update 1.5. Canon History Although non-avian dinosaurs went extinct at the end of the Cretaceous period, 66 million years ago, InGen successfully began cloning dinosaurs in the late 1980s to be displayed in Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar.1 After the 1993 Isla Nublar incident3, the dinosaurs on both Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna were abandoned to the wild. In 1998, however, Masrani Global would acquire InGen and begin development of Jurassic World, recapturing Nublar's wild dinosaur population. Following the collapse of Isla Sorna's ecosystem, its surviving dinosaurs were relocated to Nublar where they were would also be displayed in Jurassic World once it opened to the public in 2005.1After the abandonment of Jurassic World in the wake of the 2015 Isla Nublar incident4, the surviving dinosaurs on Isla Nublar were once again abandoned and would soon became threatened with extinction by the impending eruption of the island's now-active volcano, Mt. Sibo.5 Many dinosaurs would be rescued from extinction on Isla Nublar where they were then taken to the mainland to be sold in a black market auction at the Lockwood Manor. While some were successfully bought by the highest bidders, others were released into the wild by Maisie Lockwood. As a result, cloning technology was proliferated across the world, no longer contained to InGen's previously held monopoly. List of Dinosaurs and Others Prehistoric Animals Evolution Disney's Dinosaur Fallen Kingdom Dinosaur Update Battle at Big Rock Walking with Dinosaurs Category:Lists Category:Dinosaurs